Gabriela Gonzalez
)}} Florida | occupation = | years active = | height = 5'4 ½ | hair = Brown | eyes = Brown | spouse = | family = Lisa Brawner Gonzalez Francisco Gonzalez Alexander Gonzalez Samuel Gonzalez Rachel Gonzalez Lavender May Avery }}'Gabriela Gonzalez ' is an American social media influencer, YouTuber, and Tik Toker. She grew up in Florida. Early life Gabriela Gonzalez was born on September 6, 2001 to Lisa and Francisco Gonzalez. She has three siblings: Alexander Gonzalez (born December 26, 1997), Samuel Gonzalez (born January 23, 2004), and Rachel Gonzalez (born September 23, 2005). Personal life She has been surfing since she was very young. She has also travelled extensively throughout her life. She has been to places such as Dublin, Ireland; London, England; New York City, New York; Queensland, Australia; Los Angeles, California; Miami, Florida; and Newark, New Jersey. She played soccer for Lake Mary High School and attended the Orlando Surf Expo in 2015 where she met the people from the company Roark. Relationships Jack Avery She is dating Jack Avery. Jack was friends with his mom's best friend's daughter, through which he was introduced to Gabbie, who was one of her friends. Before meeting in person, he DM'd her. He finally got to see her in Los Angeles. They publicly revealed their relationship in February 2018 and on April 22, 2019, she gave birth to their daughter, Lavender May Avery. Gallery File:Jack Avery - February 18 2018.jpeg File:Gabbie Gonzalez - February 23 2018.jpeg File:Gabbie Gonzalez - March 31 2018.jpeg File:Jack Avery - April 2 2018.jpeg File:Gabbie Gonzalez - May 12 2019.jpeg File:Gabbie Gonzalez - May 12 2019 - 2.jpeg File:Jack Avery - May 12 2019.jpeg File:Jack Avery - May 12 2019 - 2.jpeg File:Zack Caspary - May 12 2019.jpeg File:Gabbie Gonzalez - July 1 2019.jpeg File:Gabbie Gonzalez - July 1 2019 - 2.jpeg File:Gabbie Gonzalez - September 24 2019.jpeg Quotes * @jackaverymusic: "i’m moving to florida" @gonzalezgabbiee: "okay"@jackaverymusic (April 1, 2018). (Tweet). * "@gonzalezgabbiee how do you feel that @ImZachHerron proposed to your man?" @gonzalezgabbiee: "my two favorite people�� I ship it."@gonzalezgabbiee (March 6, 2018). (Twitter thread). * @gonzalezgabbiee: "happy birthday to such a sweet soul���� gonna rock or tonight!!! @SeaveyDaniel" "*it can’t just get one tweet right can I LOL"@gonzalezgabbiee (April 1, 2018). (Twitter thread). * @gonzalezgabbiee: "wishing the happiest birthday to my bestie!✨������‍♀️ @ImZachHerron send him lots of love!!@gonzalezgabbiee (May 27, 2018). (Tweet). * @gonzalezgabbiee: "it took one night..one try..��������������"@gonzalezgabbiee (June 6, 2018). (Tweet). * @JonahMarais: "orca whales have never killed anyone in the wild before... can we stop calling them killer whales and maybe start calling them something more fitting...? ocean pandas possibly?" @gonzalezgabbiee: "#WokeQueen"@gonzalezgabbiee (December 12, 2018). (Tweet). * @gonzalezgabbiee: "I just want to say that in no way are we trying to glorify teen pregnancy. It is hard being pregnant and having a baby at any age, especially being young. But if the situation does occur it is not a bad thing, a baby is beautiful no matter what!"@gonzalezgabbiee (May 13, 2019). (Tweet). * @gonzalezgabbiee: "so I now just realized I went to lavender’s doctors appointment with my leggings inside out and my shirt backwards..."@gonzalezgabbiee (May 21, 2019). (Tweet). * @gonzalezgabbiee: "you know what’s gross about breast feeding? absolutely nothing except for the people that are offended by women breast feeding in public"@gonzalezgabbiee (June 2, 2019). (Tweet). * @gonzalezgabbiee: "each night try to pray for the people that you love and thank God for your blessings.. it will really shift selfish and/or ungrateful thinking (which is so easy to fall into without even realizing it) take a step back, look at all the good things you’ve been given in life��"@gonzalezgabbiee (August 8, 2019). (Tweet). * @gonzalezgabbiee: "if you know someone that has just had a baby..never EVER expect anything from them. they need time to heal physically and mentally. It’s crazy to me how easily people forget that being a new mom is hard as it is and then imagine being a teenager on top of that."@gonzalezgabbiee (September 29, 2019). (Tweet). Trivia * She is a skilled surfer, and even posted a picture of herself with all-time great professional Kelly Slater to her Instagram account. * Her favorite Why Don't We song is "Friends "."Gabriela Gonzalez Q&A" Famous Birthdays. September 9, 2018. * She has been surfing all her life and around 10-12 started to take it seriously. * Her dream job is a music/video director. *Her favorite birthday her 12th where she got to swim with dolphins. * Her least favorite class is Math and Her favorite is English. * The first concert she has ever been to was Ed Sheeran's. * Her favorite social media app is Instagram. * She used to do horseback riding. * A place she wants to visit is Africa."a little Q&A while doing my makeup". October 8, 2019. * She always liked the name "Lavender" since she was 13. * Her biggest pet peeve is mean people. * Her dream home is in Australia. References External links * * * Category:People Category:YouTubers Category:Relationships Category:Jack's relationships